Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet devices, can be used to control presentation of media content on a television. For example, a mobile device can launch a dedicated remote control application that presents a control interface to the user of the mobile device and, in response to a user selection on the control interface, transmits instructions to the television. However, the screen of the mobile device is often turned off after a certain period of inactivity. Alternatively, the brightness of the screen of the mobile device is dimmed or otherwise enters a power conserving state. In order to continue controlling the television with the control interface of the dedicated remote control application, the user is required to wake up the mobile device by selecting a button on the mobile device, interacting with the screen of the mobile device, etc. This can also include requiring the user to unlock the mobile device (e.g., by entering a password, passcode, drawing a particular pattern on the touchscreen, etc.) and/or navigate to or even restart the dedicated remote control application. These can detract from the user's experience in using the mobile device and/or the remote control application.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for controlling a remote device using a touchscreen of a mobile device in a display inhibited state.